The present invention relates generally to shipping control.
Terrorism is a fact of life, although not necessarily an immutable one. One target might be shipping, particularly large tankers or other large ships that carry dangerous or explosive cargo.
This invention can be used to foil infidels who attempt to hijack a ship and sail it into a target.
A manned vessel includes a waterborne hull and a control system supported on the hull and responsive to control signals from a control satellite to automatically control the speed and/or course of the vessel. If desired, a position reporting system can be mounted on the hull and can communicate a position of the vessel, a speed of the vessel, and a course of the vessel, to the satellite, for purposes to be shortly disclosed.
In a preferred implementation, a receiver is on the hull for receiving signals from the control satellite and communicating with the control system. The control signals can be generated when a reported position of the vessel deviates from a track position by at least a predetermined distance, or when a reported speed of the vessel deviates from a predetermined speed by at least a predetermined amount, or in response to an unplanned cessation of report signals from the position reporting system, or in response to a distress signal. Moreover, the control system can receive an override signal indicating overriding of remote control, and automatically activate a scuttling system in response to scuttle the vessel in the absence of an authorization signal to the contrary.
In another aspect, a method to foil ship hijackers includes permitting shipboard control of a ship until an indication of a hijacking of the ship is received. In response to the indication, at least one shipboard control system is disabled and/or overridden with signals from a satellite.
In yet another aspect, a shipping control system includes at least one space-based satellite, at least one waterborne vessel capable of receiving signals from the satellite, and at least one of: a propulsion system, a steering system, and a scuttling system on the vessel. The satellite is capable of receiving at least one indication of unauthorized control of the vessel and in response thereto automatically controlling at least one of the propulsion system, steering system, and scuttling system.
The details of the present invention, both as to its structure and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts, and in which: